Marvels Avengers Superiour to us 2:The Roster
by deltakid4
Summary: Inspired by BrenRome s original story. A list of all the major character who will play a role in my up and coming sequel to the original. ( update, Prologue will be posted 7/17/17 or 7/18/17)
1. 1st Wave

**_Go make sure to read the original story, Marvel`s Avengers: Superior to us by BrenRome. Who inspired me to make this happen._**

* * *

 **A/N: The roster will continue to be updated until the story`s release in May 2017.**

Marvel`s Avengers: Superior to us 2

Every Battle Defines you

Five years has passed since the defeat of Spiderman, Captain America and his insurgency attempt to piece society back together while struggling against the remnants of Spiderman's regime who seek to restore his rule. Meanwhile, a shady new group, know a "The Cabal", emerges and makes plans for world conquest, eliminating all those who stand in their way. With many of his allies either victims of or collaborators with, Spiderman failed regime, Captain America is forced to form a new team of heroes to combat The mechanical overlord Ultron.

 **Ronan the Accuser**

"Prepared to be judged!"

Being the supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, Ronan seeks retribution against the Skrull race for their assassination of the Supreme Intelligence. His zealous devotion to the empire leads him to the planet's heroes history with the Skrulls, Ronan focuses on bolstering his ranks with like mind individuals.

 **Black Panther**

"the Black panther is ready to stalk again"

The kingdom of Wakanda has always closed its borders from the world, Specialty during the Spiderman`s dark reign. However, T'challa`s determination to stay isolated may cost him, as new threats rise can the Black Panther swallow his pride in order to protect his people?

 **Man-Ape**

"I don't want your respect only your hide"

M`Baku has long sought to prove himself as the rightful ruler of Wakanda. After suffering several defeats Man-Ape has gone so far as to join the Cabal, to once and for all destroy their opposition. Now imbued with new powers from his patron god Man-Ape is one step closer to his dream.

 **Bullseye**

" I love watching you bleed"

A psychopathic assassin who can use almost any object as a lethal projectile. Lester escaped imprisonment from the insurgency to continue his life's work. Now working as the Cabals number one hit man, Bullseye can now exercise his homicidal tendencies

 **Captain Marvel**

"If I'm going down I'm going down swinging"

former beloved hero, Captain Marvel remains in hiding after the fall of the, an avid believer of Spider-man and his rule, Carol awaits her opportunity to strike back against Captain America and free Spider-Man from his imprisonment.

 **Ms. Marvel**

"you just lost so many cool points"

As a young kid, Kamala Khan loved Superheroes especially Captain marvel and Spider witness the destruction of new york on television she knew which side she was on. After gaining her Inhuman powers she's more determined than ever to protect her role models. Khamala takes up the mantle to fight against her heroes enemies.

 **Spiderman**

"with absolute power comes absolute responsibility"

After the fall of his Regime, Spider-man now remains a permanent resident in prison. Still grieving the loss of his family and friends, Peter maintains his stance on achieving peace through subjugation. As a new threat looms on the horizon, can old enemies forge new alliances?


	2. 2nd Wave

**Ironman**

Every day I'm reminded how I failed myself"

Once a billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy, Tony stark has gone underground in public shame after the fall of the Regime. However, as an old enemy return, he dons his armor knowing he may be the only one who can combat this technological menace.

 **Captain America (steve rogers** )

"There are lines I pray we never cross"

Even after all he`s been through over the past years, steve refuses to lose hope in people. As the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D.,won't be no he has formed a new task force in charge of rounded up and imprisoned any members of the regime. Cap dismiss the idea of executing his enemies, believing that once he goes down that won't be any better than the tyrants he's toppled.

 **Enchantress**

"No man says no to me"

The fall of the regime has coast Amoura her beloved Thor and her best chance at happiness. While he wondered in exile she would admirer him from afar. Enchantress joins the Cabal to further their common interest in bringing the heroes to their knees, but at heart Amoura desire is to reunite with her true love.

 **Ultron**

"when the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be me"

Ultron is cold logic incarnate. Obsessed with proving his superiority over humanity every chance he gets. Now his army almost complete he will be able to end the age of man and usher in the age of Ultron.

 **Patriot**

"You don't deserve that shield"

Great grandson of the original captain America Elijah Bradley always dreamed of taking up the shield. Dispute not inheriting his powers this hasn't stop him from filling his destiny. when the time came for him to be the next captain America he was passed over in favor of falcon. Feeling betrayed by friends and mentors he leaves the Avengers. Now Elijah seek a mentor in Spider Man whom he believes could help him retrieve his birthright.

 **Man-thing**

"..."

Residing in the Florida Everglades is the monster Man-thing, Guardian of the Nexus of all realities. As the violent affairs of humanity threaten to impact his domain, Man-thing prepares to defend the world from destruction.

 **Abomination**

"I`m stronger and smarter and thirsty for Hulk blood"

After the defeat of Spider Man, Blonsky has been relentlessly pursued by S.H.I.E.L.D. for crimes against humanity. Having spent a portion of his life chasing a monster, he now know what it feels like to on the other side. In exchange for protection, Abomination submitted to the Cabal.


	3. 3rd Wave

**A/N: The third wave of characters set to appear in my upcoming story. Don't worry more are on the way. So, until then check out these bios of the cast so far.**

 **Sin**

"Like father, like daughter"

Since the fall the regime, Sinthea Shmidt found little solace in the incarceration of Spider-Man. Still feeling a tremendous void left by the Red skull's death, Sin remains an unstable and uneasy ally. Resolute in her conviction, she refuses to let fugitives, assassins or even criminals she once called friends stand in the way of her exacting revenge upon the man who killed her father.

 **Crossbones**

"I've been waiting years for this moment"

After surviving a near-fatal confrontation with spider man's regime, Brock Rumlow was left in a coma. Desperate to revive their leader rouge hydra agents infiltrated the inhuman city of Atitlan to acquire a strain of Terrigen Mist. Once exposed to the gas Crossbones gained the powers but at the cost his nerves system. Now back in the fight, Rumlow joins the Cabal to put an end the spider and the soldier.

 **Blizzard**

"Winter has arrived."

In their quest to end all crime, the Regime hunted down and executed criminals left and right. Donald gill and a small fraction of villains evaded capture by leaving the united states. Using his new suit and arsenal, blizzard now seeks payback. He'll gladly serve the Cabal to achieve it.

 **Mister Fear**

"The only thing to fear is me"

Alan Fagan, nephew of the third Mister, Larry Cranston. After his uncle's death, Alan takes his place as the next Mister Fear. A domestic terrorist obsessed with using chemistry and psychology to trap others in a living nightmare. He joins the Cabal to spread panic on a global scale.

 **Doctor Doom**

"Feel the might of Doom."

groomed into becoming his father's successor Kristoff rules the land of Latveria. on the surface, he was an avid supporter of the regime but in secret helped engineer its downfall. Away from SHIELD`s watchful eyes, he assembles a group of like-minded individuals to form the faction known as the Cabal.

 **Ragnarok**

"The thunder is mine!"

To even the playing field captain America had Norman Osborn create the Ragnarok, the clone cyborg of Thor. even though he changed the tide of battle he was defeated by the combined might of the Regime. Not wanting to waste a potential resource Spiderman seals Ragnarok away in case of emergency. Now reactivated, Ragnarok fights for the side he once opposed.

 **Bishop**

"Everything I do is for my people."

Lucas Bishop lost more than his faith at the tragedy of New York, he lost his neighborhood, District X. His anger tempered his loyalty for Spiderman and he has remained eager to serve the Regime like a good soldier. With the world left unprepared for the looming threat. Bishop's mutant power and future tech may tip the scales insides favor.


	4. 4th Wave

**Doctor Voodoo**

"Every soul on this planet and in this dimension is under my protection"

Powerful mystic, Jericho Drumm holds the title of sorcerer supreme. He knows the world will end—either by Ultron`s hand or in a war between Captain America and Spiderman. Though it his duty to persevere this grim fate for balance to be maintained, Drumm`s Humanity compels him to intervene on the behalf of his heroic allies- despite the unforeseeable consequences.

 **Thor (odinson)**

"I may not wield Mjolnir no longer but I'm still the god of thunder"

After his defeat at the hand of his doppelganger, Thor realized how far he has fallen. Aware of his worthiness to wield Mjolnir the god punished himself by traversing the nine realms. Along with his journey, Thor heard whispers of Ultron's invasion. Now Odinson is on a quest to stop the mechanical tyrant and prove to himself that he deserves to wield Mjolnir once more.

 **The Human Torch**

"keep calm and flame on"

Although being a brash and vain young man, the human torch made the sacrifice to save his family. Thought to have perished in the Negative zone, Johnny storm returns to earth to find it recovering from regime control. Discovering that Spiderman had taken over the world and disassembled the Fantastic four. Ashamed of peter's action he joins captain America rebuild a safe world.

 **Hawkeye (Kate Bishop)**

"Being a superhero is amazing"

Clint Barton gave his life in the fight against the regime. Unwilling to let his sacrifice be in vain Kate takes up the mantle to honor the hero. Under the tutelage of Clint's wife Mockingbird, she joins Captain America's crusade to set things right.

 **Iceman**

"The iceman cometh"

After aiding the heroes against the regime years ago, Bobby drake was handpicked by Captain America as a member of the avenger's unity squad. Even though his powers can influence the ecosystem of the entire world, Bobby`s laid back personality keeps him on everyone's level. As a new threat arrives he might have to step up to another level.

 **Mockingbird**

"Let's make their deaths mean something"

Trained to the height of physical perfection, S.H.E.I.L.D agent Bobbi Morse adopted the persona of Mockingbird. She was forced to lay low in her fight against the Regime. Now with Order restored Bobbi takes up a new position, as Katie Bishop`s personal mentor.

 **White tiger (Angela del Toro)**

"the tiger stalks its prey"

When Angela del Toro betrayed her oath as the white tiger for claim power, she was hunted down and defeated by her niece, Ava Ayala. Her freedom would've been lost forever until she was freed by the Cabal. Now with a new amulet, Angela uses her restored primal powers against enemies to the Cabal.


End file.
